An Unexpected Night at Freddy Fazbear's
by shannonhetalia96
Summary: Working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is not the easiest job for Mike Schmidt, as he tries to keep all of the animatronics at bay. When he notices a strange light emitting from behind Foxy's curtain, he prepares for the worst. But when Foxy gets into his room with a human appearance, Foxy reveals something that has been hidden from him all this time (M for smut Human!FoxyxMike)
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: okay holy shit I was not expecting for this shitty little late night porn fic to blow up so fucking quickly. You guys are all amazing! Also due to popular demand, I'm currently working on 2 more chapters, chapter two is in the works (not lemon) and chapter three already has a pending idea (that one will be lemon) so again THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Wow okay so this was written mostly in my sleep by my subconscious... I wish I could do that more often because this is the first decent smut I've written. I've written reader inserts before so this is not my first story. THIS CONTAINS HUMAN!FOXYXMIKE which is yaoi which is boyxboy don't like don't read and please don't bash the pairing! Please critique me on anything I can improve because I'm an English Major in college and there's always room for improvement for me!**

**(also this was written on my iphone and ended up being six pages on Microsoft word... my God****)**

* * *

Working the night shift at 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' wasn't exactly the easiest job. On top of trying to make sure the animatronics didn't stuff him into a suit, security guard Mike Schmidt also had to make sure he didn't run out of power. If that happened he'd have even less defense for himself against the killer pizza mascots.

Even though the large anthropomorphic animals usually were off the stage within five minutes of starting his shift, Mike noticed that this particular night was very quiet. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy remained stoic and unmoving on the main stage, and Foxy's curtain remained drawn.

That was another thing that had been off recently, Mike realized. Foxy hadn't peaked out of his curtain for several days. Even on the most active of nights, the run down fox pirate was nowhere to be found.

At first, Mike brushed it off as nothing, thinking that maybe the pirate had lost interest in him. But then he had begun to notice a very dull light coming from behind the curtain, and he would occasionally hear the hearty laugh of the fox echoing loud and clear throughout the pizzeria. He knew that this could only lead to his imminent doom.

After a lot of absolutely nothing happening, Mike sighed as he realized it was already 4 AM and he hadn't been attacked once. Completely confused, he switched through all the rooms to check the animatronics. All seemed normal until he switched over to Pirate's cove and saw a bright glowing light emitting from behind Foxy's curtain.

"Shit…" Mike swore softly. He switched the camera to the main stage to check the others, and when he saw they hadn't moved he glanced over at the button that would release the door. Knowing that Foxy could sprint from his stage to his room in an instant worried him, and that glowing light didn't make him feel any safer.

He switched the camera back to Pirate's cove to discover that Foxy's curtain was wide open. His eyes widened and he reached over to close the door only to find it disabled. He tried to flick on the light and only came across the same result. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck I'm going to die!" Mike shouted frantically as he tried to close the door.

Mike froze as he heard a dark chuckle from behind him. "Doing that ain't going to help you now laddie" a gruff voice said. Mike immediately dropped the tablet as his swivel chair was spun around to face the back of the room. A hand gripped his left wrist, pinning it above his head as a hook did the same to his right.

When Mike opened his eyes, he expected to see the large red fox in front of him. Instead he was facing a man. He was about six foot, with shaggy red hair and an earring. A white string drawn shirt covered his chiseled chest, ripped brown pants covered his legs, and he wore brown boots.

Mike's eyes widened again and he felt his heartbeat pick up in pace, knowing not whether it was out of fear or something else. The man laughed like a pirate as he witnessed Mike's reaction. "What's tha matter Mikey? Ya don't stop by me stage and greet me before yer shift anymore, so I figured I'd pay ye a visit."

Mike's mouth nearly dropped open in surprise as he slowly came to a realization. "F-Foxy?!" The red haired man smirked as Mike uttered his name. "Wh-what the hell happened?! H-how are you-?!" "Human?" Foxy finished. Mike nodded and he tried to squirm out of the man's grasp.

Foxy's grip tightened on him slightly and he smirked, his teeth glinting. "Well laddie, I found out I have this power ye see… this power to manipulate me appearance. At first I wasn't able t' control it, but after practice and determination, I'm finally able t' change whenever I feel like it." The man chuckled.

Mike froze in fear, knowing that Foxy could kill him at any moment. "B-but why?! F-for what purpose would you have to become human?!" He stuttered. Foxy narrowed his eyes and leaned in so his face was a few inches from Mike's. Mike felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he noticed the man's handsome features, but quickly tried to hide it.

"T' do something I've been wanting t' do for a long time now." He whispered in his ear. The pirate then softly planted a kiss behind Mike's earlobe, and continued to place kisses down Mike's neck.

Mikes eyes widened and his face grew dark red. His mind stated to tell him to push Foxy off, but those thoughts quickly dissipated as Foxy kissed down his neck. Mike softly bit his bottom lip and let out a few very quiet moans. He felt Foxy smirk against his neck before abandoning his neck and kissing him deeply on the mouth.

Mike froze for a second before kissing Foxy back. He felt his body trying to lean towards Foxy, but it was held back by the tan man's hand and hook. Foxy released Mike's left hand which immediately grabbed the back of the pirate's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Foxy gently picked Mike up out of his chair and guided him so they both sat on the ground in front of the desk.

Foxy softly nipped Mike's lower lip, earning a soft moan from the security guard. Mike shyly opened his mouth, which was greeted with the pirate's skilled tongue which immediately started exploring every crevice of Mike's mouth. This caused Mike to moan louder as Foxy pulled him into his lap. Mike instinctively wrapped his legs around Foxy's waist, straddling him.

He gasped softly as he felt the pirate's large erection through his pants, causing him to get aroused. He broke the kiss, panting heavily as he pressed his forehead into Foxy's tan neck. He let out a loud moan as Foxy bucked upwards into Mike, causing their clothed erections to rub together. The pirate groaned as he heard Mike's needy moan and smirked, softly grabbing Mike's hips.

Mike began to pepper Foxy's neck with kisses, causing the man to groan again. He jumped slightly as he felt cold metal against his chest as Foxy slid his hook down Mike's chest, gently popping the buttons of Mike's uniform shirt open. Mike blindly grabbed the string holding Foxy's pants up and pulled it out of its knot.

Unbeknownst to him as he did this, Foxy skillfully worked his hook down and unbuckled Mike's belt, tearing the button off of the fabric of his pants. Once his boxers had been exposed, Foxy gently trailed his hand down Mike's hip to the front of his boxers.

With one last kiss to his ear, Foxy began to knead Mike through his boxers, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. Mike bit the back of his hand in an attempt to quiet his loud moans.

"Fu-uck don't… Don't stop~" Mike moaned, gripping the pirate's shoulders and burying his face into his neck. He instinctively began to grind against his hand in an attempt to gain more friction.

"It seems someone's a bit eager aye?" The former fox chuckled. Mike grunted and weakly pounded his fist against the pirate's back. "Sh-shut up…" Foxy then slid his hand beneath the waistband of Mike's boxers and immediately gripped his member and started pumping it.

Mike immediately bit down on Foxy's collarbone, not noticing how he had caused the man to bleed. He let out a stream of muffled curses as he dug his blunt fingernails into his skin. "Fuck oh God F-Foxy don't stop~" he moaned as he released the collarbone from his teeth. When he realized the wound was bleeding he instinctively licked it and moaned again as Foxy began to pump him harder.

With what little mind he had, Mike reached down into Foxy's boxers and gripped his length, matching Foxy's movements. Foxy stiffened for a moment before he started panting heavily. He started to pump Mike harder, causing him to moan louder.

After a few more minutes, Mike reached his neck up and gently bit Foxy's ear. "F-fuck, stop teasing and f-fuck me already!" Mike whispered aggressively into Foxy's ear. Foxy smirked and immediately slid off both of their boxers, earning a soft whine from Mike when he released his erection. Mike caught a glimpse of the bottle of lube Foxy pulled out of his pocket. Too turned on to question where the pirate got it from, Mike softly sucked on Foxy's ear lobe.

The tan man groaned softly as he applied a generous amount of lube to his member, as well as his fingers. Mike released Foxy's ear as he felt himself being slightly lifted. He winced and gritted his teeth as Foxy inserted his first finger into his entrance.

After a bit of movement, Foxy inserted the second finger and began scissoring Mike to stretch him out. The sound of Mike grinding his teeth was soon replaced with hungry moans, as Foxy thrust his fingers in and out. Once he felt the security guard was prepared enough, he gently slid his fingers out of Mike, causing him to whine slightly in protest.

Foxy aligned the security guard's entrance with his erection. Mike gently began to lower himself onto the pirate's shaft, and groaned in discomfort. When he had gotten down to the base, he pressed his face into Foxy's neck again, panting as he tried to get used to the feeling of the man being inside of him.

Once he had gotten used to him, he slowly began to raise and lower himself, causing them both to moan. Foxy tried his best to not thrust into Mike and hurt him, but he was slowly losing his patience. After a few more lifts, Mike was a trembling, moaning mess and couldn't lift himself again.

Foxy saw the opportunity and gripped Mike's hip. He slowly started thrusting into Mike, causing him to moan loudly. Mike wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck and kissed him passionately in an attempt to muffle his needy moans. Foxy started to thrust harder and faster, causing both of their breathing to become heavy.

After a particularly hard thrust, Mike threw his head back and moaned loudly in pleasure. "FOXY~! Shit, fuck, r-right there!" He had struck Mike's prostate. Gathering this new information, he thrust harder and faster, aiming for that one spot, and hitting it almost every time. Mike could barely breathe as he was nearly choking on ecstasy.

The two of them could feel their release fast approaching. By now Mike was moaning Foxy's name with every thrust. As Foxy felt himself about to release, he gripped Mike's erection and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. This caused Mike to go over the edge and screamed Foxy's name as he released all over Foxy's hand.

Feeling Mike tighten around him sent Foxy over the edge as well as he released into Mike with a loud moan. With both of them panting, Foxy slowly pulled out of Mike, still keeping him in his lap.

Mike gripped the front of Foxy's shirt and leaned his forehead against his chest, panting heavily. He didn't know how long that had lasted, nor did he care. He had just lost his virginity to a human version of a pirate fox, and the number of fucks he gave was zero.

Suddenly they both heard the loud bell that sat outside of the pizzeria ring, signaling that it was 6 AM. Mike gritted his teeth and pounded his fist against Foxy's chest. "Dammit!" He yelled, still panting.

The pirate looked up as if he could see the bell and sighed. He removed Mike from his lap and quickly got re dressed. Before he walked out the door he quickly tilted Mike's chin up with his hook and kissed him passionately. "I'll be back laddie." He purred, and with a smirk he walked out the door.

Mike sat there for a minute before attempting to stand up. His legs wobbled and felt like jelly. He quickly put his pants back on before briskly walking to the bathroom. He grabbed some cleaning supplies and cleaned up the semen off of the floor the best he could. He then gathered his things and walked through the main stage area to the pirate's cove where the exit was located.

He stopped in front of Foxy's stage and examined him. Was what just happened real, or just an incredibly vivid dream that he had just masturbated on the floor to. He suddenly noticed something different about the Fox animatronic. Along with all of his rips and tears from disrepair, he noticed a new tear in Foxy's chest, near where Mike had bit his human form's collar bone.

Mike's face flushed dark red as he realized that it wasn't a dream after all. Hoping management wouldn't notice, he took a deep breath, sighed, and stepped out into the cold night air to meet his boss. As his boss blabbed on about the next day's assignment, all he could think about was if the other animatronics had these powers, or if it was just Foxy.

Where did he get them? Why did he decide now to use them to do what he did to Mike? Right now none of that seemed to matter. All that he knew is Foxy said he'd be back. "And next time" Mike said as he walked away, a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure it won't be so short-lived."


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO! AFTER LITERALLY SIX MONTHS I GOT TIME AN INSPIRATION TO FINISH THIS GODFORSAKEN CHAPTER! I took some advice from the **

**reviews and took a slightly tamer approach for this chapter. This one is not a lemon. However, if this second chapter gets as much attention as the **

**first one did, I will make a third chapter that will have more smutty goodness in it. I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG. I was busy with mid-terms **

**right after the first chapter came out, then I had to deal with financial struggles and about 20,000,000 other things on top of my usual **

**procrastination and laziness! That and I had NO IDEA how to make this go anywhere but I finally got enough ideas to make another six page word **

**document of this fanfic. So please enjoy this long awaited chapter! (ALSO I APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO HAS THIS STORY ON THEIR WATCH **

**LIST. YOU'VE PROBABLY GOTTEN TWELVE NOTIFICATIONS IN THE LAST TEN MINUTES ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BEING POSTED BECAUSE I'M SHIT **

**WHEN IT COMES TO FORMATTING ON THIS WEBSITE SO I HAD TO KEEP FIXING THE WAY IT POSTED!)**

* * *

After a day off to be left alone with his conflicted, albeit perverted thoughts, Mike received a call from his boss, which inconveniently woke him from his daily slumber. He quickly cleared his throat before picking up, trying to not sound too groggy.

Apparently the pizzeria had demoted a day guard for stealing extra pizza slices in the kitchen. So because he was being moved to the night shift, Mike was going to be promoted to the day shift.

Great, just what he wanted to deal with: a bunch creepy paranormal animatronics and sticky, bratty children. He was told that he would start working the next day, and to get there by 6 AM. After he hung up he flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

This new job position now brought up a whole new set of questions. Would this mean Foxy would stay in his animatronic form more often? Would he keep promise? Did he even mean those words when he said them?

He sighed, realizing that none of that mattered; he was thereto do his job, not to get his brains fucked out by a pirate. He changed his clock so his alarm went off in the morning as opposed to night, and got out of bed.

...

The next morning he arrived at the pizzeria at around 5:57. Knowing about the horrific events that happened in there before 6 AM, he sat and waited for the night guard to emerge from the building. Once he emerged, he got out of his car and retrieved the keys from the night guard.

Unlocking the door, he went inside and began booting everything up; the lights, the stage shows, the works. Once he had finished, he passed the entrance to Pirate's Cove on his way back to his office. His steps slowed to a halt before he slowly turned and entered the now abandoned room.

Walking in there was like walking into an old house. The room had pieces of rubble laying everywhere, the chairs were old and frayed, the curtains were torn, and even the sign that bared the words "Sorry! Out of Order!" looked like an ancient relic.

Mike climbed on to the small stage and brushed the curtains aside. After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, he ventured further back stage until he came face-to-face with the six foot animatronic fox.

He sat on the bottom step that led up to the deck of the pirate ship, slumped forward like he had been stabbed in the back. His eyes looked dull and lifeless, yet Mike could still see the faint glow of the LED lights inside of them. He walked forward and crouched a few inches away from the fox to examine him.

Just as he suspected, the newly ripped fabric of the fox's non existent collar bone was present. Mike felt a blush rise to his face as the events of the night came flooding back to him. He still had trouble convincing himself that he had been fucked by the animatronic's human form just a day prior.

Foxy suddenly snapped his head up and let out a hearty "Yar!" This caused Mike to jump and fall backwards a few feet away. The fox smirked and laughed as he stood up.

"Aw come now Mikey, ye can't say ye weren't expectin' 'ol Foxy t' scare ye didja?" He asked as he held out the blunt side of his hook for Mike to grab. Mike rolled his eyes and took hold of Foxy's hook and hoisted himself off the ground. "I suppose not," he replied. He turned away to hide his blush.

"So what be yer reason for being here this late in th' mornin'?" Foxy asked. Mike rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "I got moved to the day shift so I'll be here later now,"

He suddenly felt a cold hand wrap around his waist and was suddenly against cold fur. "Ahh, I guess that means I won't be able to have as much... _fun_ with ye anymore~". Foxy purred.

Mike shivered as he felt the fake 'breath' of the animatronic ghost over his ear. He jerked himself away from Foxy, his face a beat red. "You ain't getting lucky with me like you are now you hunk of junk, no way in hell am I letting anything metal down there". He said, shifting his eyes over to the towering animatronic. "Besides, broken or not you have a job, and need to stay in... fox mode..."

The fox crossed his arms and sighed. "Yer no fun laddie" he huffed. Mike rolled his eyes as he started to exit the room. He stopped and glanced back at the animatronic.

"That doesn't mean that it's not gonna happen ever... It means that it won't happen while I'm out in the party room-" the fox's ears perked up and he started to smirk. Mike whirled around and pointed at him sternly. "-and it WON'T happen while you're an animatronic." And with that, Mike stomped out of the room, a light blush painting his face as he heard the pirate's faint chuckle.

...

Although his intention was to keep all of his thoughts off of the pirate and his sexy human form, Mike caught himself thinking about just that several times throughout the day. Foxy wasn't helping the situation either. Even though the show was labeled 'out of order', for whatever reason the staff cleaned up and reopened Foxy's show that day.

Crowds of excited children rushed into the room to see Foxy perform for the first time in years. Mike quickly side stepped out of the way as five more snot-nosed brats ran past him into the room.

It was his lunch break, so Mike had grabbed his turkey sandwich from the break room and sauntered over to Pirate's cove to watch the fox perform.

As he thoughtfully chewed his sandwich, Mike remembered back when he used to visit the place as a child. He remembered eagerly running into Pirate's cove and plopping down right up front to get a good view of Foxy's show.

He was forced out of his thoughts by the loud screeching of the mechanics that barely opened Foxy's curtains. The energetic fox ran onto the stage as he was accompanied by the roaring applause of children.

"Ahoy kids!" The pirate shouted gleefully.

"Ahoy Foxy!" The kids shouted in unison.

"I apologize for not performing for a while, but I've been on a long journey, sailing across the seven seas, searching for me pirate booty!" The fox said, launching into his 'excuse' for his absence.

A young girl with long black hair raised her hand. Foxy's ears perked up and locked eyes with the child.

"Aye! The little lass with the black hair! What be your name?"

"Alena"

The fox gave her a toothy grin. "Alena! What a great pirate name! Do ye have a question for 'ole Foxy?"

Alena nodded. "Did you find your pirate booty?" She asked.

Foxy remained quiet for a second before locking his eyes on Mike in the back of the room, a proud smirk on his face.

"Aye lass, I found the best_ booty_ in all of the land."

The only reason the children looked back was when they heard the sound of a young security guard choking on his turkey sandwich, a bright red blush covering his face.


End file.
